The invention relates to compositions and methods for treating Alzheimer""s Disease and other amyloidoses, and to methods for isolating pharmacological agents from plant matter; more particularly, it relates to compositions and methods for therapeutic intervention in Alzheimer""s disease and other amyloidoses and methods for isolation of and identification of amyloid inhibitory ingredients within plant matter.
Alzheimer""s disease is characterized by the accumulation of a 39-43 amino acid peptide termed the beta-amyloid protein or Axcex2, in a fibrillar form, existing as extracellular amyloid plaques and as amyloid within the walls of cerebral blood vessels. Fibrillar Axcex2 amyloid deposition in Alzheimer""s disease is believed to be detrimental to the patient and eventually leads to toxicity and neuronal cell death, characteristic hallmarks of Alzheimer""s disease. Accumulating evidence implicates amyloid as a major causative factor of Alzheimer""s disease pathogenesis.
A variety of other human diseases also demonstrate amyloid deposition and usually involve systemic organs (i.e. organs or tissues lying outside the central nervous system), with the amyloid accumulation leading to organ dysfunction or failure. In Alzheimer""s disease and xe2x80x9csystemicxe2x80x9d amyloid diseases, there is currently no cure or effective treatment, and the patient usually dies within 3 to 10 years from disease onset.
Much work in Alzheimer""s disease has been accomplished, but little is conventionally known about compounds or agents for therapeutic regimes to arrest amyloid formation, deposition, accumulation and/or persistence that occurs in Alzheimer""s disease and other amyloidoses.
New compounds or agents for therapeutic regimes to arrest or reverse amyloid formation, deposition, accumulation and/or persistence that occurs in Alzheimer""s disease and other amyloidoses are therefore desperately needed.
A primary object of the present invention is to establish new methods for the treatment of the amyloid diseases. The amyloid diseases include, but are not limited to, the amyloid associated with Alzheimer""s disease, Down""s syndrome and hereditary cerebral hemorrhage with amyloidosis of the Dutch type (wherein the specific amyloid is referred to as beta-amyloid protein or Axcex2), the amyloid associated with chronic inflammation, various forms of malignancy and Familial Mediterranean Fever (wherein the specific amyloid is referred to as AA amyloid or inflammation-associated amyloidosis), the amyloid associated with multiple myeloma and other B-cell dyscrasias (wherein the specific amyloid is referred to as AL amyloid), the amyloid associated with type II diabetes (wherein the specific amyloid is referred to as amylin or islet amyloid), the amyloid associated with the prion diseases including Creutzfeldt-Jakob disease, Gerstmann-Straussler syndrome, kuru and animal scrapie (wherein the specific amyloid is referred to as PrP amyloid), the amyloid associated with long-term hemodialysis and carpal tunnel syndrome (wherein the specific amyloid is referred to as beta2-microglobulin amyloid), the amyloid associated with senile cardiac amyloid and Familial Amyloidotic Polyneuropathy (wherein the specific amyloid is referred to as transthyretin or prealbumin), and the amyloid associated with endocrine tumors such as medullary carcinoma of the thyroid (wherein the specific amyloid is referred to as variants of procalcitonin).
Another object of the present invention is to use the inner bark and/or roots from Uncaria tomentosa (also referred to as Uxc3x1a de Gato or Cat""s claw) for the treatment of amyloid formation, deposition, accumulation and/or persistence in Alzheimer""s disease, type II diabetes and other amyloidoses. Uncaria tomentosa or Cat""s claw is also referred to as, but not limited to, Paraguayo, Garabato, Garbato casha, Tambor huasca, Una de gavilan, Hawk""s claw, Nail of Cat, and Nail of Cat Schuler.
Another object of the present invention is to use extracts and/or derivatives thereof from plant matter related to the Rubiciaceae family, which includes but is not limited to the Uncaria genus, for the treatment of amyloid formation, deposition, accumulation and/or persistence in Alzheimer""s disease, type II diabetes and other amyloidoses.
Another object of the present invention is to use extracts and/or derivatives thereof from plant matter related to the various Uncaria species, which may include but not limited to, Uncaria tomentosa, Uncaria attenuata, Uncaria elliptica, Uncaria guianensis, Uncaria pteropoda, Uncaria bernaysli, Uncaria ferra DC, Uncaria kawakamii, Uncaria rhyncophylla, Uncaria calophylla, Uncaria gambir, and Uncaria orientalis. 
Another object of the present invention is to use commercially available pills, tablets, caplets, soft and hard gelatin capsules, lozenges, sachets, cachets, vegicaps, liquid drops, elixers, suspensions, emulsions, solutions, syrups, tea bags, aerosols (as a solid or in a liquid medium), suppositories, sterile injectable solutions, sterile packaged powders, bark bundles and/orb ark powder which contain Uncaria tomentosa to treat patients with Alzheimer""s disease, type II diabetes and other amyloidoses.
Another object of the present invention is to use Uncaria tomentosa and/or the oxindole alkaloids contained within Uncaria tomentosa for the treatment of amyloid formation, deposition, accumulation and/or persistence in Alzheimer""s disease, type II diabetes and other amyloidoses.
Yet another object of the present invention is to use the quinovic acid glycosides contained within Uncaria tomentosa for the treatment of amyloid formation, deposition, accumulation and/or persistence in Alzheimer""s disease, type II diabetes and other amyloidoses.
Yet another object of the present invention is to use the proanthocyanidins contained within Uncaria tomentosa for the treatment of amyloid formation, deposition, accumulation and/or persistence in Alzheimer""s disease, type II diabetes and other amyloidoses.
Yet another object of the present invention is to use the polyphenols contained within Uncaria tomentosa for the treatment of amyloid formation, deposition, accumulation and/or persistence in Alzheimer""s disease, type II diabetes and other amyloidoses.
Yet another object of the present invention is to use the triterpines contained within Uncaria tomentosa for the treatment of amyloid formation, deposition, accumulation and/or persistence in Alzheimer""s disease, type II diabetes and other amyloidoses.
Yet another object of the present invention is to use the plant sterols, beta-sitosterol, stigmasterol and campesterol contained within Uncaria tomentosa for the treatment of amyloid formation, deposition, accumulation and/or persistence in Alzheimer""s disease, type II diabetes and other amyloidoses.
Yet another object of the present invention is to use the phytosterols contained within Uncaria tomentosa for the treatment of amyloid formation, deposition, accumulation and/or persistence in Alzheimer""s disease, type II diabetes and other amyloidoses.
Yet another object of the present invention is to use one or more of the phytochemicals contained within Uncaria tomentosa, or its constituent compounds, for the treatment of amyloid formation, deposition, accumulation and/or persistence in Alzheimer""s disease, type II diabetes and other amyloidoses. These constituents are believed to include, but not be limited to, 3-beta, 6beta, 19-alpha-trihydroxy-urs-12-en-28-oic-acid, 5-alpha-carboxystrictosidine, Alloisopteropodine, Allopteropodine, Angustine, Dihydrocorynantheine, Dihydrocorynantheine-n-oxide, Hirsutine, Hirsutine-n-oxide, Isomitraphylline, Isopteropodine, Isorhynchophylline, Isorhynchophylline-n-oxide, Isorotundifoline, Mitraphylline , Oleanolic-acid, Pteropodine, Quinovic-acid-3beta-o-(Beta-d-glucopyranosyl-(1xe2x86x923)beta-d-fucopyranosyl-(27xe2x86x921) beta d-glucopyranosyl-ester, Quinovic-acid-3beta-o-beta-d-fucopyranoside, Quinovic-acid-3beta-o-beta-d-fucopyranosyl-(27xe2x86x921)beta-d-glucopyranosylester, Quinovic-acid-3beta-o-beta-d-quinovopyranoside, Rhynchophylline, Rotundifoline, Speciophylline, Uncarine, Uncarine-f, and Ursolic acid.
Yet another object of the present invention is to use other known phytochemicals previously identified by Keplinger as possibly useful for stimulating the human immune system. These include alkaloid, phenol, quinone and terpene based compounds disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,844,901 and U.S. Pat. No. 4,940,725 by Keplinger et al, the texts of which are hereby incorporated by reference, and include, but are not limited to, tetra- and pentacyclic oxindole alkaloids, alkaloids such as alloisopteropodine, isomer A having the formula C21H24O4N2, allo-pteropodine, isomer B having the formula C21H24O4N2, normal-isomitraphylline, isomer A having the formula C21H24O4N2, normal-isorhychophylline, isomer A having the formula C22H28O4N2, normal-mitraphylline, isomer B having the formula C21H24O4N2, normal-rhynchophyllin isomer B having the formula C22H28O4N2, and the oxindole alkaloid speciophylline, Cepharanthine (bisbenzylisochinoline alkaloid), Berbamine (bisbenzylisochinoline alkaloid), Matrine (lupine alkaloid), Pilocarpine (imidazole alkaloid), phenols and quinones such as 2,3-Dihydroxybenzoic acid, Ferulic acid, Anethole, Cleistanthine (lignane), Curculigoside and Curculigoside B (phenolglucosides), Urunshiole (pyrocatechin derivatives with C15/C17 side chains, alpha-Tocopherole (vitamin E), Ubichone (mainly Q7, Q8), Maesanine (chinone with C15-side-chain), terpenes such as Zexbrevine A/B (sesquiter-penelacetone of the ceramacrane type), 12-O-Tetradeoanoyl-phorbol-13-acetate, TPA (tetracyclic diterpene), Saponine with aglycone oleonic acid (pentacyclic triterpene), and Cynonchoside (steroidglycoside).
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide methods to isolate the active ingredients present within Uncaria tomentosa for use as potent agents which inhibit amyloid formation, amyloid deposition, amyloid accumulation, amyloid persistence, amyloid protein-amyloid protein interactions, and/or cause a dissolution/disruption of pre-formed or pre-deposited amyloid fibrils in Alzheimer""s disease, type II diabetes and other amyloidoses. Methods for isolation of the active ingredients within Uncaria tomentosa include application of some standard techniques known to those skilled in the art, including, but not limited to, thin layer chromatography using silica-coated plates, and separation and isolation using high pressure liquid chromatography (HPLC). Unknown active ingredients within Uncaria tomentosa found to be potent inhibitors of amyloid formation, amyloid deposition, amyloid accumulation, amyloid persistence, amyloid protein-amyloid protein interactions, and/or cause a dissolution/disruption of pre-formed or pre-deposited amyloid fibrils in Alzheimer""s disease, type II diabetes and other amyloidoses, are identified by re-testing of individual bands or fractions (separated by thin layer chromatography, column chromatography and/or HPLC) using specific assay tests as described in the examples of the present invention. Sufficient isolation of these active ingredients contained within individual bands and/or fractions are then sent out for specific analyses which may include, but are not limited to, scanning electron microscope equipped with energy dispersive x-ray analyzer to detect and spatially map some elements present in each sample, elemental analysis by combustion to determine the relative % of carbon, hydrogen and nitrogen, high resolution mass spectroscopy to determine molecular weight and elemental composition, fourier transform infrared spectroscopy to determine functional groups and make comparisons to the spectra of known compounds, differential scanning calorimetry to determine melting point, atomic absorption, gel chromatography, high performance liquid chromatography, proton and C13 nuclear magnetic resonance spectroscopy for material characterization and to provide information regarding the position of atoms relative to each other, and UV/VIS spectroscopy. It is expected that additional techniques will be developed as part of the further isolation of potent active ingredients within Uncaria tomentosa. 
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide the use of Uncaria tomentosa and/or its ingredients [(regardless of commercial source and regardless of final form for consumption by humans, i.e. pills, tablets, caplets, soft and hard gelatin capsules, lozenges, sachets, cachets, vegicaps, liquid drops, elixers, suspensions, emulsions, solutions, syrups, tea bags, aerosols (as a solid or in a liquid medium), suppositories, sterile injectable solutions, sterile packaged powders, bark bundles and/or bark powder ] for inhibition of amyloid formation, deposition, accumulation, and/or persistence, regardless of its clinical setting.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide compositions and methods involving administering to a subject a therapeutic dose of Uncaria tomentosa (or its active ingredients) which inhibits amyloid deposition. Accordingly, the compositions and methods of the invention are useful for inhibiting amyloidosis in disorders in which amyloid deposition occurs. The compounds of the invention can be used therapeutically to treat amyloidosis or can be used prophylactically in a subject susceptible to amyloidosis. The methods of the invention are based, at least in part, in directly inhibiting amyloid fibril formation, inhibiting amyloid fibril growth, and/or causing dissolution/disruption of preformed amyloid fibrils.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide pharmaceutical compositions for treating amyloidosis. The pharmaceutical compositions include a therapeutic compound of the invention in an amount effective to inhibit amyloid deposition and a pharmaceutically acceptable vehicle.
Yet another object of the present invention is the use of any and all synthetic compounds made that are functionally similar to Uncaria tomentosa in therapeutic application, and/or Uncaria tomentosa""s amyloid inhibitory ingredients, for use as agents to inhibit amyloid formation, amyloid deposition, amyloid accumulation, amyloid persistence, amyloid protein-amyloid protein interactions, and/or cause a dissolution/ disruption of pre-formed or pre-deposited amyloid fibrils in Alzheimer""s disease, type II diabetes and other amyloidoses.
Another object of the present invention is to use the inner bark and/or roots from Uncaria tomentosa for promoting mental alertness and for inhibiting the formation of brain amyloid deposits in a human subject.
Yet another object of the present invention is to use the inner bark and/or roots from Uncaria tomentosa for mental acuity; to promote mental alertness; to provide nutritional support for age or related cognitive or memory decline; to promote cognitive well being; to support brain function; to improve cognitive ability, mental performance or memory; to promote concentration and mental sharpness; to improve mental vitality; to promote greater mental clarity and alertness; to improve short term memory, for age associated cognitive or memory decline; to support normal brain function; to enhance learning or memory; to improve concentration; to enhance mental performance; to reduce mental decline; to reduce likelihood of age related brain disorders; to maintain good brain health; to reduce, eliminate, prevent, inhibit or disrupt/dissolve amyloid fibril or protein deposits, brain associated amyloid fibril deposits or brain associated amyloid protein deposits, amyloid fibril formation and growth or age associated amyloid fibril formation and growth, brain associated amyloid fibril formation and growth, interaction of amyloid protein with glycosaminoglycans, or with proteoglycans; to support healthy pancreatic function; to promote pancreatic function by helping to promote normal insulin function; to reduce, eliminate, prevent, inhibit or disrupt/dissolve amyloid fibril or protein deposits, pancreas associated amyloid fibril or protein deposits, amyloid fibril formation and growth, pancreas associated amyloid fibril formation and growth, and interaction of amyloid protein with glycosaminoglycans or with proteoglycans.
It is yet another object of the invention to meet any or all of the needs summarized above.
These and such other objects of the invention as will become evident from the disclosure below are met by the invention disclosed herein.
Application of the invention to these needs is especially beneficial in that the invention is the only system that effectively provides for use of extracts from the inner bark and root parts of Uncaria tomentosa, and use of the ingredients contained within the various commercial preparations of Uncaria tomentosa, to benefit human patients with Alzheimer""s disease and other amyloidoses due to Uncaria tomentosa""s newly discovered ability to inhibit amyloid fibril formation, inhibit amyloid fibril growth, inhibit amyloid-proteoglycan interactions, amyloid-glycosaminoglycan interactions, and cause dissolution and/or disruption of preformed amyloid fibrils.
The present invention pertains to the identification and surprising discovery that the inner bark and root parts of Uncaria tomentosa, otherwise known as Uxc3x1a de Gato (or Cat""s claw), act as an inhibitor of Alzheimer""s disease amyloid formation and growth. In addition, Uncaria tomentosa also has the ability to inhibit amyloid protein-proteoglycan (PG)/glycosaminoglycan (GAG) interactions, which are believed to be important for the formation and persistence of all amyloid deposits in tissues. Furthermore, Uncaria tomentosa has the ability to dissolve/disrupt pre-formed amyloid fibrils of the Alzheimer""s and type II diabetes types, suggesting that this agent may be useful for patients at latter stages of both Alzheimer""s disease, type II diabetes and other amyloidoses. Uncaria tomentosa extracted from different commercial sources (extracts isolated from gelatin-coated capsules, caplets or liquid form) were all found to serve as potent inhibitors of Alzheimer""s disease amyloid fibrillogenesis.
While results are exemplified with Species tomentosa, other species of Uncaria are believed to have similar effect.
Commercially available glucosamine (hydrochloride salt, or the sulfate salt), which contained Uncaria tomentosa caused a marked significant inhibition of Axcex2 amyloid fibril formation as determined using a Thioflavin T fluorometry assay. This inhibitory effect was attributed to the presence of Uncaria tomentosa (and not due to the presence of glucosamine hydrochloride salt or to the glucosamine sulfate salt), as pure Uncaria tomentosa (but not pure glucosamine hydrochloride salt or glucosamine sulfate salt) derived from different commercial sources were potent inhibitors of amyloid fibril formation. Uncaria tomentosa (without other additives) obtained from different commercial sources inhibited Axcex2 amyloid fibrillogenesis in a dose-dependent manner. Uncaria tomentosa also inhibited Alzheimer""s Axcex2xe2x80x94Axcex2 interactions as determined using a solid phase binding assay demonstrating that Uncaria tomentosa is additionally an effective inhibitor of Alzheimer""s amyloid fibril growth. Furthermore, Uncaria tomentosa was effective in the dose-dependent inhibition of Axcex2-proteoglycan/glycosaminoglycan (PG/GAG) interactions (an important therapeutic target for all amyloidoses) as determined using a solid phase binding immunoassay. Uncaria tomentosa derived from different commercial sources was also a potent dissolving/inhibiting agent of pre-formed Axcex2 (1-40) or Axcex2 (1-42) containing amyloid fibrils, as determined using Thioflavin T fluorometry and Congo red staining assays. This latter effect occurred in a dose-dependent manner, causing a significant (p less than 0.001) 70% dissolution within a 2 hour incubation period. In addition, Uncaria tomentosa was a potent dissolving agent of islet amyloid fibrils (ie. amylin), causing a 72% dissolution within a 2 hour incubation period, and a 80% dissolution by 4 days. Uncaria tomentosa which was effective in all of the studies described above were all derived from Uncaria tomentosa extract obtained from pill, tablet or liquid form, and were all currently available commercially for oral use in humans. Therefore, the present invention claims the use of Uncaria tomentosa (in a pill, tablet or liquid form) and derivatives thereof from different commercial sources for the treatment of amyloidosis in Alzheimer""s disease, type II diabetes and other amyloidoses. Also disclosed are methods of isolation to identify and purify the key amyloid inhibitory ingredients within the plant material. Identification of the xe2x80x9cactivexe2x80x9d amyloid inhibitory ingredients within the extracted plant materials are anticipated to lead to new drug design for anti-amyloid therapeutics of the future. Current use of Uncaria tomentosa and its ingredients contained within different commercial preparations are anticipated to benefit human patients at all stages of Alzheimer""s disease due to Uncaria tomentosa""s inherent ability to inhibit Axcex2 amyloid fibril formation (early to mid-stage Alzheimer""s disease), inhibit amyloid fibril growth (early to mid-stage Alzheimer""s disease), inhibit amyloid-PG/GAG interactions (all stages of Alzheimer""s disease) and cause dissolution/disruption of preformed amyloid fibrils (mid to late stages of Alzheimer""s disease). Similarly, Uncaria tomentosa is anticipated to benefit patients with different systemic amyloid diseases such as type II diabetes, regardless of the stage of amyloid accumulation and the organ (or tissue) involved.
In another particular aspect of the invention there is a method of isolation to purify and identify the amyloid inhibitory ingredients from Uncaria tomentosa and/or extracts thereof. In one such method, an extract prepared from commercially obtained pills, tablets, caplets, soft and hard gelatin capsules, lozenges, sachets, cachets, vegicaps, liquid drops, elixers, suspensions, emulsions, solutions, syrups, tea bags, aerosols (as a solid or in a liquid medium), suppositories, sterile injectable solutions, sterile packaged powders, bark bundles and/or bark powder, using the method employing some or all of the following steps:
a) extraction from Uncaria tomentosa regardless of form as described above using an organic solvent such as propanol, b) concentration of the extract by using a method such as rotary evaporation, lyophilization or precipitation, c) centrifugation of the extract to remove insoluble materials, d) recentrifugation of the supernatant to further remove insoluble material, e) precipitation of the active ingredients using an organic solvent such as petroleum ether followed by centrifugation, f) re-dissolving the pellet obtained in an organic solvent such as propanol, g) applying to a silica column equilibrated with propanol/10% acetic acid and eluting with the same solvent, h) collecting the fastest-moving fraction (orange/brown-yellow colored fractions) as determined by sight or by monitoring at 490 nm, i) precipitation of the active components using an organic solvent such as petroleum ether, followed by centrifugation, j) re-dissolving the pellet obtained in acetonitrile/water/acetic acid, and k) injecting and separation by HPLC, l ) identifying amyloid inhibitory ingredients by testing in relevant in vitro and in vivo assays, and m) sending out for structural analysis and elemental composition, as described herein.
These and other features and advantages of the present invention will become more fully apparent when the following detailed description of the invention is read in conjunction with the accompanying figures.
In other aspects of the invention, a pharmaceutical agent is disclosed for treating an amyloid disease in a patient, wherein the pharmacological agent comprises a therapeutically effective amount of plant matter from a plant of the genus Uncaria. The pharmacological agent is preferably from a plant of the genus Uncaria, species tomentosa. The pharmacological agent is preferably an extract obtained from Uncaria tomentosa, the extract being derived from the inner bark or root tissue of Uncaria tomentosa, and advantageously taken from some commercially available source, such as pills, tablets, caplets, soft and hard gelatin capsules, lozenges, sachets, cachets, vegicaps, liquid drops, elixers, suspensions, emulsions, solutions, syrups, tea bags, aerosols (as a solid or in a liquid medium), suppositories, sterile injectable solutions, sterile packaged powders, bark bundles or bark powder.
In preferred embodiments, the pharmacological agent is an amyloid inhibitory ingredient selected from the group consisting of oxindole alkaloids, quinovic acid glycosides, proanthocyanidins, polyphenols, triterpines, plants sterols, beta-sitosterol, stigmasterol, campesterol, phytosterols, 3-beta, 6beta, 19alpha-trihydroxy-urs- 12-en-28-oic-acid, 5alpha-carboxystrictosidine, alloisopteropodine, allopteropodine, angustine, dihydrocorynantheine, dihydrocorynantheine-n-oxide, hirsutine, hirsutine-n-oxide, isomitraphylline, isopteropodine, isorhynchophylline, isorhynchophylline-n-oxide, isorotundifoline, curculogoside, curculigoside B, phenolglucosides, 2-[[2,6-dimethoxybenzoyl)oxy]methyl-4-hydroxyphenyl-beta-D-glucopyranoside, 2-[[2-hydroxy-6-methoxybenzoly)oxy]methyl-4-hydroxyphenyl-beta-D-glucopyranoside, mitraphylline, oleanolic-acid, pteropodine, quinovic-acid-3beta-o-(Beta-dglucopyranosyl-(1xe2x86x923)beta-d-fucopyranosyl-(27xe2x86x921)-beta-d-glucopyranosyl-ester quinovic-acid-3beta-o-beta-d-fucopyranoside, quinovic-acid-3beta-o-beta-d-fucopyranosyl-(27xe2x86x921)-beta-d-glucopyranosylester, quinovic-acid-3beta-o-beta-d-quinovopyranoside, rhynchophylline, rotundifoline, speciophylline, uncarine, uncarine-f, ursolic acid, cepharanthine (bisbenzylisochinoline alkaloid), berbamine (bisbenzylisochinoline alkaloid), matrine (lupine alkaloid), pilocarpine (imidazole alkaloid), 2,3-Dihydroxybenzoic acid, ferulic acid, anethole, cleistanthine (lignane), phenolglucosides, urunshiole, alpha-tocopherole (vitamin E), ubichone, maesanine, zexbrevine A/B, 12-O-tetradeoanoyl-phorbol-13-acetate, TPA (tetracyclic diterpene), saponine with aglycone oleonic acid (pentacyclic triterpene), and cynonchoside.
The pharmacological agent preferably has a therapeutically effective amount of Uncaria tomentosa in a dosage in the range of from about 10 to 1,000 mg/kg of body weight of the patient, and more preferably in the range of from about 10 to 100 mg/kg of body weight of the patient.
The amyloid disease for treatment with the pharmacological agent is selected from the group consisting of the amyloid associated with Alzheimer""s disease, Down""s syndrome and hereditary cerebral hemorrhage with amyloidosis of the Dutch type (wherein the specific amyloid is referred to as beta-amyloid protein or Axcex2), the amyloid associated with chronic inflammation, various forms of malignancy and Familial Mediterranean Fever (wherein the specific amyloid is referred to as AA amyloid or inflammation-associated amyloidosis), the amyloid associated with multiple myeloma and other B-cell dyscrasias (wherein the specific amyloid is referred to as AL amyloid), the amyloid associated with type II diabetes (wherein the specific amyloid is referred to as amylin or islet amyloid), the amyloid associated with the prion diseases including Creutzfeldt-Jakob disease, Gerstmann-Straussler syndrome, kuru and animal scrapie (wherein the specific amyloid is referred to as PrP amyloid), the amyloid associated with long-term hemodialysis and carpal tunnel syndrome (wherein the specific amyloid is referred to as beta2-microglobulin amyloid), the amyloid associated with senile cardiac amyloid and Familial Amyloidotic Polyneuropathy (wherein the specific amyloid is referred to as transthyretin or prealbumin), and the amyloid associated with endocrine tumors such as medullary carcinoma of the thyroid (wherein the specific amyloid is referred to as variants of procalcitonin).
Preferred pharmaceutical agents have a weight percentage of plant extract in the agent is in the range of from about 70% to about 95%, and may also have a pharmaceutically acceptable carrier, diluent or excipient. The pharmaceutical agent preferably has an amyloid inhibitory activity or efficacy greater than 50%.
In addition, Uncaria tomentosa has the ability to inhibit the formation of brain amyloid deposits in patients who accumulate brain amyloid deposits that occur during normal aging and in a variety of brain disorders including Alzheimer""s Disease; it will therefore promote mental alertness in such patients.
Uncaria tomentosa also has the ability to reduce, eliminate, prevent, inhibit or disrupt/dissolve amyloid fibril or protein deposits, brain associated amyloid fibril deposits or brain associated amyloid protein deposits, as well as amyloid fibril formation and growth or age associated amyloid fibril formation and growth, brain associated amyloid fibril formation and growth, and interaction of amyloidprotein with glycosaminoglycans, or with proteoglycans; it will therefore promote mental acuity, promote mental alertness, provide nutritional support for age or related cognitive or memory decline, promote cognitive well being, support brain function, improve cognitive ability, mental performance or memory, promote concentration and mental sharpness, improve mental vitality, promote greater mental clarity and alertness, improve short term memory, reduce or reverse age associated cognitive or memory decline, support normal brain function, enhance learning or memory; improve concentration, enhance mental performance, reduce mental decline, reduce likelihood of age related brain disorders, and maintain good brain health.
Uncaria tomentosa further has the ability to reduce, eliminate, prevent, inhibit or disrupt/dissolve amyloid fibril or protein deposits, pancreas associated amyloid fibril or protein deposits, as well as amyloid fibril formation and growth, pancreas associated amyloid fibril formation and growth, and interaction of amyloid protein with glycosaminoglycans or with proteoglycans; it will therefore support healthy pancreatic function and promote pancreatic function by helping to promote normal insulin function.
Another aspect of the invention is a method for isolating amyloid inhibitory constituents within Uncaria tomentosa plant matter, the method comprising the following steps: a) extracting the plant matter with an organic solvent, b) concentrating the extract, c) removing insoluble materials, d) precipitating amyloid inhibitory constituents with organic solvent e) recovering and redissolving the amyloid inhibitory constituents obtained in organic solvent, and f) injecting and separation by HPLC.
The plant matter is preferably comprised of commercially obtained pills, tablets, caplets, soft and hard gelatin capsules, lozenges, sachets, cachets, vegicaps, liquid drops, elixers, suspensions, emulsions, solutions, syrups, tea bags, aerosols (as a solid or in a liquid medium), suppositories, sterile injectable solutions, sterile packaged powders, bark bundles and/or bark powder, which contain Uncaria tomentosa, extracts or derivatives thereof, and may be taken from commercially available gelatin-coated capsules which contain dried-powder of Uncaria tomentosa, extracts or derivatives thereof.
The step of extracting the plant matter with an organic solvent further comprises adding propanol initially to plant materials that are powdered, and the resulting mixture is stirred overnight. The solvent used in the step of extracting amyloid inhibitory ingredients preferably has a polarity ranging from that of water to that of pentanol. The step of removing insoluble materials is preferably effected by centrifuging the extract and collecting the supernatant. The step of concentrating the extract is preferably effected by rotary evaporation. Following the extraction and centrifugation steps, the extraction and centrifugation procedure is preferably repeated 1-5 more times and the supernatants are collected.
Following the repeated steps of extraction and concentration, the supernatants are preferably pooled and concentrated using a rotary evaporator. Following the concentrating step, and after the volume is about 500 mls or less, the extract is preferably recentrifuged to further remove insoluble materials. Following the recentrifugation step, the supernatant is preferably obtained and precipitated with petroleum ether, preferably 4 volumes. Following precipitation with petroleum ether, the precipitate is preferably collected in a pellet following further centrifugation. The pellet is then preferably dissolved in propanol and applied to a silica column equilibrated with propanol containing acetic acid. Following the application of the material to a silica column, propanol containing acetic acid is used to elute, and the fastest moving yellowish-brown colored fractions are collected with a fraction collector. The eluents from the column are preferably monitored spectroscopically at 490 nm and fractions are collected in a fraction collector. Following collection of the fastest moving yellowish-brown colored fractions, the fractions are precipitated with petroleum ether, and the precipitate is collected following centrifugation. Following reprecipitation and recentrifugation, the pellet is dissolved in acetonitrile/acetic acid/water for high pressure liquid chromatography (HPLC) injection. The dissolved pellet is divided into equal portions and injected into an HPLC. The HPLC used preferably contains a 1xc3x9725 cm C18 column, though other sizes may be made to serve, and is maintained at 30xc2x0 C. with a flow rate of 2 ml/min. The sample portions injected onto the HPLC are eluted with gradients of A and B, such that 0% B for 5 minutes, 0-15% B from 5-10 minutes, 15-45% B from 10-70 minutes, and 45-100% B from 70-85 minutes; where B=95% acetonitrile with 0.5% acetic acid in distilled water and A=5% acetonitrile with 0.5% acetic acid in distilled water. The eluents from the HPLC are monitored at 490 nm and 4 ml fractions are collected in a fraction collector and pooled peaks are obtained at various retention times (from 0 through 85 minutes). The fractions obtained may be concentrated by lyophilization after most of the acetonitrile is removed by rotary evaporation.
The concentrated fractions obtained are then tested in relevant in vitro assays to identify potent inhibitors of amyloid fibril formation, amyloid fibril growth or dissolution/disruption of pre-formed amyloid fibrils. The amyloid inhibitory ingredients within Uncaria tomentosa are preferably drawn from the HPLC approximate HPLC retention times of 13-45 minutes, and more preferably 26 minutes.
A method is also disclosed for treating an amyloid disease in a patient, comprising the step of administering to the patient a therapeutically effective amount of plant matter from a plant of the genus Uncaria, species tomentosa. The plant matter is preferably administered orally or by aerosol spray or in a parenterally injectable or infusible form.
The therapeutically effective amount of plant matter is preferably an amyloid inhibitory ingredient selected from the group consisting of oxindole alkaloids, quinovic acid glycosides, proanthocyanidins, polyphenols, triterpines, plants sterols, beta-sitosterol, stigmasterol, campesterol, phytosterols, 3-beta, 6beta, 19alpha-trihydroxy-urs- 12-en-28-oic-acid, 5alpha-carboxystrictosidine, alloisopteropodine, allopteropodine, angustine, dihydrocorynantheine, dihydrocorynantheine-n-oxide, hirsutine, hirsutine-n-oxide, isomitraphylline, isopteropodine, isorhynchophylline, isorhynchophylline-n-oxide, isorotundifoline, curculogoside, curculigoside B, phenolglucosides, 2-[[2,6-dimethoxybenzoyl)oxy]methyl-4-hydroxyphenyl-beta-D-glucopyranoside, 2-[[2 hydroxy-6-methoxbenzoly)oxy]methyl-4-hydroxyphel-beta-D-glucopyranoside, mitraphylline, oleanolic-acid, pteropodine, quinovic-acid-3beta-o-(Beta-dglucopyranosyl-(1xe2x86x923)beta-d-fucopyranosyl-(27xe2x86x921)-beta-d-glucopyranosyl-ester quinovic-acid-3beta-o-beta-d-fucopyranoside, quinovic-acid-3beta-o-beta-d-fucopyranosyl-(27xe2x86x921)-beta-d-glucopyranosylester, quinovic-acid-3beta-o-beta-d-quinovopyranoside, rhynchophylline, rotundifoline, speciophylline, uncarine, uncarine-f, ursolic acid, cepharanthine (bisbenzylisochinoline alkaloid), berbamine (bisbenzylisochinoline alkaloid), matrine (lupine alkaloid), pilocarpine (imidazole alkaloid), 2,3-Dihydroxybenzoic acid, ferulic acid, anethole, cleistanthine (lignane), phenolglucosides, urunshiole, alpha-tocopherole (vitamin E), ubichone, maesanine, zexbrevine A/B, 12-O-tetradeoanoyl-phorbol-13-acetate, TPA (tetracyclic diterpene), saponine with aglycone oleonic acid (pentacyclic triterpene), and cynonchoside.